


Akibat Bertanya di Grup

by Veria225



Category: Vocaloid
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Gen, typo dan singkatan pada chat disengaja, whatsapp chat
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-05-19 10:01:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19354729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Veria225/pseuds/Veria225
Summary: Semua berawal saat Rin menanyakan pertanyaan sederhana di grup Whatsapp kelasnya. (untuk #ResumeTheDraft kategori original)





	Akibat Bertanya di Grup

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Vocaloid © Crypton, Internet Co, YAMAHA Corporation, AH-Software Co. Ltd. Penulis tidak mengambil keuntungan material dari pembuatan fanfiksi ini.
> 
> Fanfiksi ini diikutkan sebagai entri dalam challenge #ResumeTheDraft kategori original.

Pada hari Minggu yang sejuk—karena AC di kamarnya, Rin Kagamine sedang bersantai di kasur dengan beberapa novel yang bertebaran di sekitarnya. Gadis berambut kuning itu terlihat asyik dengan novel detektif yang dibacanya. Tiba-tiba dia meletakkan novelnya dan mengambil HP, lalu segera mengetik dengan gadget itu.

‘Besok ada pelajaran gak?’

Kalimat itu dikirimkan ke grup Whatsapp kelasnya, XII-IS.3. Setelah beberapa detik, ada balasan dari teman sekelasnya.

**Rin Kagamine:**

_Besok ada pelajaran gak?_

**Len Kagamine:**

_Ada_

_Ulangan malah_

_Kamu ndk belajar toh?_

**Gakupo Kamui:**

_Besok retes tik lho_

**Len Kagamine:**

_Ini aja aku bljr sampe pusing ndk msk” og_

Setelah membaca balasan mereka, Rin langsung panik karena dia belum belajar sama sekali. Dia segera bertanya lebih lanjut pada anak laki-laki berambut kuning dan ungu itu.

**Rin Kagamine:**

_Yang mana?_

**Gakupo Kamui:**

_Cinematography_

**Len Kagamine:**

_Yang awal sendiri_

_Sm yang perangkat keras, perangkat lunak, software_

_Dijadikan satu_

Rin kembali mengetikkan pertanyaan di grup kelas.

**Rin Kagamine:**

_Itu kayaknya materi kelas 11 to?_

**Len Kagamine:**

_Dicicil bwt persiapan ujian og_

_Kt langsung di drill_

**Rin Kagamine:**

_Itu dikasih tahu retes sabtu kemarin?_

_Jadi besok jadwalnya apa?_

**Kaito:**

_Bsk setauku cuma foto bersama sama acara dengan sama wali kelas_

Oke, balasan si ketua kelas berambut biru berbeda dengan balasan Len. Tetapi jawaban Len selanjutnya kembali meyakinkan Rin.

**Len Kagamine:**

_Gak ya_

_Bsk retes sama pelajaran biasa_

_Semua jdwl klz 10 dan klz 11 dibawa_

Balasan chat dari teman sekelas yang lain pun muncul di grup Whatsapp kelas.

**Kaito:**

_Len_

**Mew:**

_Len mabuk ini_

**Luo Tianyi:**

_Len sadar_

**S _eeU:_**

_Sampai besok Len gak bawa jadwal kelas 10 11 dihujani aja_

**Mew:**

:D

**Fukase:**

_Ini beneran atau gak ini?_ :v

_Aku udh OTW gudang cari modul ni_ -_-

Dari reaksi teman sekelasnya yang kebanyakan menganggap Len hanya bercanda, Rin mulai meragukan kebenaran chat si penggemar pisang dan terong. Tetapi gadis itu lalu berpikir kalau mungkin saja info itu diberitahu oleh pengawas ruangan Len dan Gakupo waktu UAS. Kebetulan ruangan Len dan Gakupo dengan Rin berbeda, dan yang menganggap Len hanya bercanda itu memang teman seruangan Rin di kelas XII-IA.4 _a.k.a_ ruang XII.

Oke, Rin mulai menganalisis terlalu jauh. Sepertinya dia terpengaruh novel detektif yang dia baca sebelumnya. Lalu ada balasan chat baru di HP Rin, yang membuyarkan pikirannya dan membuat gadis itu segera membuka HP.

**Len Kagamine:**

_*ROTFL* panik semua to_

Itulah chat terakhir Len yang kembali menimbulkan reaksi dari anggota grup kelas.

**Yuzuki Yukari:**

_O lha len i_

**Fukase:**

-________-)

**Len Kagamine:**

_:D_

Dari situ, Rin mulai berpikir kalau dia dikerjai. Tetapi masih ada keraguan di benak Rin, sehingga dia pun memutuskan untuk bertanya pada teman sekelasnya, Yuzuki Yukari, melalui chat pribadi.

**Rin Kagamine:**

_Jadi besok ada pelajaran gak to? Si Len ngasih info ambigu *emotikon tepuk wajah*_

**Yuzuki Yukari:**

_Ndk_

_Wkkwwk_

_Jgn percaya sm len_

Oke, kepastian sudah didapat. Saatnya Rin curcol.

**Rin Kagamine:**

_Ya ampun, padahal aku nanyanya ke grup kelas, lho._

_Sebenernya bukan hanya Len tok. Gakupo yo bilang ada_

_Jadi besok beneran foto buat ujian dan acara sama wali kelas?_

Tak lama kemudian, Yukari pun membalas chat Rin.

**Yuzuki Yukari:**

_Hoo_

_Wwwk_

**Rin Kagamine:**

_Ya sudahlah, kapok aku nanya ke grup kelas_

**Yuzuki Yukari:**

_Hehhehe_

_Jail og emang len sama gakupo_

**Rin Kagamine:**

_Dan aku percaya aja *emotikon tepuk wajah*_

Sebenarnya Rin merasa sedikit sebal karena Yukari menertawakan dirinya. Tapi karena teman sekelasnya itu juga menunjukkan simpati, Rin pun tidak mempermasalahkan hal tersebut. ‘Paling tidak masalah sudah selesai,’ pikir Rin sambil mengambil novel detektif yang sempat terlupakan. ‘Dan pesan moral dari kejadian ini adalah jangan tanya masalah sekolah seperti pelajaran dan jadwal ke grup kelas. Lebih baik tanya teman sekelas yang tidak punya pemikiran untuk mengerjai diriku,’ Rin melanjutkan monolognya seraya membuka novel detektif dan membacanya.

 ***

Besoknya, saat Rin masuk ke kelas, Clara, salah satu teman sekelasnya, sedang berkumpul dengan teman sekelas yang lain. Clara langsung berhenti berbicara begitu Rin menghampirinya. Rin yang sudah bisa menebak apa yang dia bicarakan sebelum dirinya masuk kelas, langsung berkata, “Tidak apa-apa.” Akhirnya Clara menceritakan apa yang terjadi di grup kelas kemarin kepada teman sekelas yang lain. Reaksi mereka adalah “Len kok dipercaya”. Rin tahu reaksi itu bukan berarti Len sering bohong, tetapi kerena dia sering bercanda.

Lalu Oliver mendadak muncul entah dari mana dan bertanya, “Sudah belajar sinematografi belum?” Karena Rin menyadari kalau Oliver menggoda dirinya tentang kejadian kemarin, maka Rin pun menjawab, “Sudah,” sambil tersenyum.

Tak lama kemudian, bel tanda masuk kelas berbunyi. Semuanya langsung kembali ke tempat duduk masing-masing. Lalu Bu Lily, wali kelas XII-IS.3 di SMA Vocaloid, masuk dan memberikan info tentang acara sekolah Hesti Windu pada bulan Januari tahun depan. Setelah selesai, Bu Lily keluar dari kelas dan berlakulah jam pelajaran kosong alias bebas untuk melakukan apa saja di dalam kelas, seperti ngobrol, main game, baca novel, nonton film, dan sebagainya.

Saat Rin sedang menonton drama Korea Pewaris Tahta dari laptop SeeU, tiba-tiba ada yang menghalangi pandangan gadis itu dari laptop. Terdengar suara Len, “Kamu gak boleh nonton karena kamu belum pernah nonton drama Korea ini.” Rin langsung menghentikan drama Korea yang dia tonton dan bertanya kepada anak laki-laki itu.

“Apa maksud jawabanmu di grup kemarin? Aku nanyanya tenanan lho!”

Len langsung tersenyum jahil mendengar pertanyaan tersebut, “Aku juga jawabnya tenanan.”

Oke, Rin, sabar. “Maksudku, aku nanyanya serius. Bukan bercanda.”

“Siapa yang bercanda? Aku juga jawabnya serius. Tapi kamu percaya?” sahut Len seraya menatap Rin dengan ekspresi serius. Entah ke mana wajah jahilnya tadi.

Rin yang melihat perubahan ekspresi itu langsung berkata dengan mantap, “Iya.”

Len terlihat bingung setelah mendengar jawaban gadis itu. Akhirnya dia meninggalkan Rin.

Rin pun kembali memutar drama Korea yang dia tonton tadi seraya berpikir, ‘Kenapa Len jadi bingung setelah aku jawab pertanyaannya, ya? Sudahlah, sepertinya aku emang gak usah permasalahin kejadian kemarin lagi. Dan seharusnya aku sadar kalau Len emang sering godain aku. Selain itu aku juga gak bisa bikin dia ngaku salah atau semacamnya.’

**Author's Note:**

> Akhirnya selesai juga! Draft yang pertama kali disimpan tanggal 22 Mei 2015 diselesaikan dalam waktu 2 hari. Dan fanfic ini berdasarkan pada kisah nyata, dengan perubahan tertentu.
> 
> Oke, kalau mau menyampaikan kritik, saran, atau semacamnya, bisa ditulis di komentar. Dan terima kasih telah membaca sampai akhir!


End file.
